Emergency Call Back is a feature associated with the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). In the case where a caller prematurely disconnects after calling an emergency number (e.g., 911) the PSTN will attempt to reconnect the emergency call. In the case of unregistered Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) users prematurely disconnecting, the Emergency Call Back feature does not work.